


Showtime

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Smut, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: The seats around the ice ring were fully booked. Chatter filled the stadium. Light music could be heard in the distance. The show would begin shortly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So this was a request to write about Yuuri and Viktor Pair skating and I loved the idea. But me being me I had to throw some smut in there so forgive me for that ! Hope you enjoy :)

He barely landed the jump. The ice was firm under his blades. The chill air of the ring was refreshing on his flustered cheeks. Yuuri knew it was going to be hard but he hadn't expected this. Being on the same ice as Viktor was thrilling but at the same time intimidating. His concentration had packed and left the moment Viktor had gotten on the ice. He wanted this, had asked for him to return as a competitor but now actually seeing him there and not behind the bar, arms stretched, strong legs ready to land all the jumps, it was a whole different story. Viktor smiled at him as he passed him by, gliding on the ice as if he belonged on it. Born for it. Yuuri tried to catch his breath, muscles aching. He was ready for another try, picking up momentum. Triple toe jump. With the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Viktor. Quadruple toe loop. Perfect angle, perfect landing. He made it look so easy, no strain on his face. Living up to his name as a living legend. Yuuri felt the cold of the ice against his face. His head was pounding. He didn't know for how long he lay there.   
  
“Yuuri! Yuuri! Are you ok?” He felt himself being pulled up. Viktor's voice soft but filled with concern voice came to him from a distance.   
  
“Uh yes, sorry. Lost my balance.” He lied. Viktor helped him to the benches. Yuuri wanted the ground to open right under his feet and swallow him. Falling like this in front of so many people, in front of Viktor was exceptionable to say the least.   
  
“How is your head? You landed pretty badly.” Viktor's voice was not judgmental but it still irked Yuuri.   
  
“It's fine.” It wasn't really. There was a constant pounding every time he spoke like the boot of a drum, every word a beat. Viktor slowly examined him, his fingers slowly passing through the black strands. He placed a small kiss on his temple when no one was looking.   
  
“I don't see any gashes. You have a thick head!” Yuuri lightly punched him on the shoulder in response. A small laugh escaped Viktor.   
  
“Maybe stop for the day? You've been here for hours. I'll take you home.”   
  
“But you just got here.”  
  
“Don't worry about it. I'll come back later.” Viktor made a move to get up from where he was kneeling in front of Yuuri.  
  
“No wait.” Yuuri grabbed his wrist. “I'll stay until you are done.”  
  
“But your head....”  
  
“I want to watch you skate.” His brown eyes shown whenever he spoke about Viktor skating.   
  
Viktor let out a sigh. “Whatever my Yuuri wants. Watch closely then...” He winked at him before going on the ice again. No matter how many year passed watching Viktor skate was something magical for Yuuri. But seeing it live, it was an entirely different experience. Every move he made was with precision, no waver in his belief, no doubt only confidence. Yuuri did not take his eyes off him. How could he? The routine he was performing was beautiful. His back bend at a perfect angle, arms over his head moved according to the music. By the time Viktor was done Yuuri could stand on his own two feet without feeling lightheaded. Viktor skated towards him and got out of the ring. His silver hair was stuck against his forehead. Beads of sweat trickling down.   
  
“So? Did you like it or am I getting too old for this?” He was out of breath. That last jump took a toll on him.   
  
“Yes!”   
  
“I knew it ! I'm too old !”  
  
“Eh? No I mean you're not old. Yes I loved it! You were amazing!” Yuuri was blushing again. How he still lost track of what he was saying around Viktor was still a mystery to him.  
  
“You are the cutest thing when you blush like that!” Viktor smiled at him before opening his arms and hugging Yuuri.   
  
During the whole way back to their apartment Yuuri didn't say a word. He was still contemplating on his fall. Apart from the loss of concentration his entrance to the jump was wrong resulting with his face on the ice instead of the blades.   
  
“What's on your mind love?” Viktor eyed him suspiciously as he opened the door to their apartment.   
  
“I don't think skating with my face against the ice gives off a nice image.”  
  
“It was just one mistake. The rest were great!”  
  
“You weren't there to see that.  
  
“No but I know you, and you never give yourself enough credit.” Viktor helped Yuuri take off his coat. He placed a light kiss on the nape of his neck causing a light shiver to shoot through Yuuri's body.   
  
“Come on, time for a shower. It will help you relax.”   
  
“Fine... Where are you going?”  
  
“I'm joining you of course ! I'm not letting you in the shower alone after you hit your head like that!”  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I'm sure it's just that. How courteous of you!”   
  
“Exactly! You should appreciate it! I'll help you relax.”   
  
They both stepped into the shower, Yuuri appreciating the view. Viktor kept his promise.  
  
“Feel more relaxed?” He asked with a sly smile on his face as he got up from his knees, wiping his mouth clean.  
  
“Mmmm like floating on a cloud.” Yuuri kissed him, tasting himself on the other's tongue. That night they both fell asleep the moment they hit the bed. All their energy drained from the intense training. The bed was soft. Viktor was warm. Yuuri couldn't be happier. 

  
                                                                                                  -------  
  
The sound of blades on ice, a coach giving advise to her pupils filled the air as Viktor and Yuuri entered the ring. Yuuri was determined to land all his jumps. No tolerance for mistakes.   
  
By the end of the day he was aching in places he did not know could hurt but he had succeeded and the pain was worth it. Viktor shown from pride and would not stop talking how amazing Yuuri was. To have someone of his calibre brag about him was a surreal feeling and trying to make him stop was like trying to get Phichit to stop posting pictures of them on Instagram, impossible.   
  
As Yuuri was walking towards the exit a flier caught his attention on the notice board. His heart started beating fast and excitement pooled inside him slowly building up wanting to escape. But would Viktor feel the same way? He would have to talk to him about it when he got home. Meeting with sponsors was a nuisance to him but had to be done.   
The apartment was silent, when Yuuri walked in he found Makkachin running towards him, tail in the air. He walked Makkachin and made dinner. All these small actions,little everyday things he shared with Viktor brought forth a warm sensation in his chest. Yuuri finally sat on the couch feeling drained. He took his laptop from the coffee table and searched for information on what he had seen earlier. The light of the screen reflected on his glasses. He searched, the tab opened and there it was. “Pair Skating for Charity- Registration open.” Yuuri had never thought, not even in his wildest dreams, that he would be skating with Viktor as a pair but it had happened. Dancing side by side. So many emotions surged through him like a boat in a storm. He couldn't control them so he just let them take him.  
  
Yuuri knew Viktor was coming, Makkachin had jumped off his lap and ran to the door. Waiting, tail wagging in excitement. A few minutes later, he heard the sound the keys unlocking the door.   
  
“Mmmm it smells good!” Viktor looked tired. His scarf was hanging loosely around his neck, hair messy form the wind.   
  
“I'll wamr up the food.” They ate and Viktor told him about the meeting. It was a quiet evening.   
  
“Hey...um Viktor?”  
  
“Yes dear?”  
  
“I... ah... I was wondering....”  
  
“Take your time!” Viktor teased him. Yuuri eyed him, faking his annoyance. He took his laptop and opened it so Viktor could read the announcement. His blue eyes suddenly lit up. He was breathtaking.   
  
“So? What do you think?” Viktor didn't say anything. He walked next to Yuuri, picked him up as if he weighed nothing and span him around. A smile spread wide across his face. He kissed him.   
“I am already getting ideas for the choreography!”   
  
                                                                                            -------  
  
The next few months were hell. But Yuuri would be lying if he wasn't enjoying them. Training was already strenuous, add to it the practicing hours for the choreography and both Yuuri and Viktor were dragging themselves home everyday and falling a sleep the moment they lay on something soft be it the couch or the bed.   
  
                                                                                            -------  
  
“Again!” Viktor told Yuuri who was catching his breath. Yuuri nodded and headed again to the centre of the ring. He got ready to do the Y-spin again. Something was not right and he lost momentum every time he was trying to reach top speed. Viktor's ice blue eyes were pinned on him, examining. There. His knee was bent slightly causing his elbow to bent as well. He skated to him.   
“Your knee is not straight.” He slowly but firmly pressed against his knee. Yuuri could feel the muscles pull.   
  
“There, hold it like this.” Moving away to give Yuuri space he watched as the other repeated the spin.   
  
“Beautiful! That's it! Now, let's do the whole choreography one more time!”  
  
“What!? Now? But I've been practicing since this morning! Easy for you to do it, you've been on the side watching me all afternoon. ”  
  
“And I enjoyed it very much. I did my part this morning. Not my fault if I landed all the jumps first try! Plus you're the one with more stamina remember?”  
  
Ouch. That hurt but Viktor was right, he had practiced. Landed everything. Yuuri might not have a problem with the step sequence but he needed a few tries to perfect the jumps.  
  
“Fine, one last time.” As he loosened his muscles he stared at Viktor's golden blades. It was one of his mark signature to say but Yuuri never really liked them. Viktor followed his gaze.  
  
“Nice right?”  
  
“Um... That's not really the word I would use...”  
  
Viktor's mouth dropped to an O shape. “I am offended! Don't be jealous! I'll get you some if you want ! We'll have matching pairs !” he clapped happily.

 

“Yeah you got me... jealous... That _really_ won't be necessary. I'll survive without them!”  
  
Viktor gave an over dramatic sigh as he moved to get the control. He pressed play. The music started playing. They were alone. The seven minutes passed and both were panting. They were ready. 

  
                                                                                           ------- 

The seats around the ice ring were fully booked. Chatter filled the stadium. Light music could be heard in the distance. The show would begin shortly. Six pairs were participating and even though this was not a competition the tickets had been sold out. Yuuri was pacing up and down nervously. What if he landed badly? What if he didn't grab Viktors hand at the right moment. It wouldn't look bad only for him but for Viktor as well and he could not let that happen. As if reading his mind, Viktor came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.   
  
“We are going be be fine. Try to relax. You've done an amazing job. I'm so proud of you Yuuri.” He placed a light kiss on his head. Those black strands tickling his nose. Yuuri turned to face him.   
  
“If I mess up this will look bad for you too... I-”  
  
“Be more confident in yourself dear. And remember if anything happens I'll be there to catch you.”

Yuuri wanted these words to make him feel better but a part of him wouldn't let them. He had to get this right. He  _ would _ get this right. They would be the last to perform. The waiting was always the worst. Adrenaline pumping through your veins, the anticipation taking root inside you and all you can do is wait. Both of them wanted to win. They knew it was for charity but their competitive sides were starting to emerge. Wanting a perfect performance.  
  
“Please welcome our last contestants....” As their names were announced Yuuri and Viktor made there way to the centre of the ice ring, greeting the audience that was cheering. The light dimmed, the silence was contagious. A beam of light shown in the middle. Yuuri was facing Viktor, who had placed his hand at the nape of his neck. A soft music started playing, the first notes from a violin feeling the air. They both parted, moving in accordance with the music. Viktor approached Yuuri with a Lunge. They aligned for a Parallel Spread eagle, perfect angel. The music picked up rhythm. Their dance told a story, their story. They danced, Yuuri's hands on Viktor's waist, guiding. The whole orchestra had now joined, both of them moving in sync with the music. Soon it would be time for the jumps. Yuuri's heart raced. Quad Salchow followed by Triple Toe Loop jump. Viktor landed them without a flinch. Yuuri was determined not to mess this up. He picked up speed. The next moment he was up in the air, the world spinning. Contact. He landed them. There was a small wobble but no one noticed. They were perfectly synchronized. Due to the fact that Yuuri did not weigh as much as a female skater no actual throw jumps could be accomplished. Viktor took Yuuri's hand, he lowered himself and extended one arm. Death spiral. Yuuri was parallel to the ice. The crowd cheered. Each move was made elegantly. There was deep trust. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Complementing each other. The music slowed down again, Yuuri circled Viktor while Hydroblading. Fingertips barely touching the ice. The choreography was coming to an end. Both of them could feel the fatigue creep up, eating away at their energy greedily. Russian split jump. Flawless harmony once again. Viktor came in front of Yuuri and in one sweep picked him up, as he was still gliding on the ice. Biceps burning. Yuuri extended his legs. Muscles pulled but he managed to keep a straight face. As Viktor put him down, Yuuri placed the palm of his hand against Viktor's cheek. Viktor gave him a warm smile. This moment would be burned into his memory forever. How soft he felt. How warm he was. As the last notes of the song died out, they came to a stand still. Viktor arm behind Yuuri's back, supporting him as he leaned backwards. Viktor's face hovered over his, so close he could feel his breath against his skin. The lights went out, no more music. In that small window when no spot lights were on them Viktor gave a small kiss to Yuuri as he pulled him up. The crowed started cheering. They threw flowers  something which Viktor gladly accepted and went to pick up. He did love his spotlight. They did the round of the ring thanking and waving at everyone. With a final bow they exited. They came in first place. Both were so thrilled, none could stop smiling. Being on the ice with your partner not only in ice skating but also in life was an unforgettable experience for Yuuri and Viktor. 

  
                                                                                        -------  
  
“That was beautiful Yuuri! You were beautiful!” Viktor said as he closed the door of their apartment behind him.   
  
“Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself either!”  
  
“Weren't too bad?! I'm hurt!” he pouted. So dramatic. “I'm so proud Yuuri. Look at you. So perfect.” His hands were moving up and down Yuuri's arms, back. “Look at this body, magnificent. All mine.” he gave him his killer smile and Yuuri felt his heart flutter.   
  
“All yours...” he kissed him. Had wanted to all night. Now they were alone and he was going to take advantage of it. Viktor answered to the kiss, tongue running over the other's lips. Yuuri got the message and parted his lips, letting the other in, tasting him. Both of them were dead tired, running only on adrenaline and the fire burning in them. Wanting to devour one another. Here and now. Helping each other take the clothes off they reached the bedroom. There were no elegant moves here. Pants flying in every direction but they couldn't care less. Yuuri hit he bed first pulling Viktor along with him. He kissed him, fingers passing through silver strands, bringing him closer. Yuuri bucked his hips up, causing a moan to escape both as he dragged sweet friction across their hard dicks. Viktor pushed down,  grinding more until they were leaking. He placed kiss along his jaw line, collar bone, all the time moving lower. He stopped right above Yuuri's cock head. Yuuri could feel his breath against it, he twitched at the sensation. Viktor grinned. He took the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers. No time was wasted. None of them could wait anymore. The need too big. Taking control of them. He pushed a finger in and Yuuri gasped at the pleasant intrusion. Soon he entered a second and took Yuuri in one go, tongue flickering at the slit.    


“Oh God....”  
  
Yuuri arched his back, toes curling, gripping on the bed sheets, anything to keep him grounded. Viktor hummed and added a third finger, stretching him open. Yuuri could feel the small vibrations flow through him. Viktor wanted to continue, make Yuuri reach his limits but right now he wasn't patient enough. He was already leaking on the sheets. Next time he would take his time. The lube was cold on his hard erection but in the next minute that was not the issue. The warmth of Yuuri surrounded him. Mind gone blank. He started fucking into him, picking up the pace. He honestly did not know where all this energy came from. Yuuri rocked his hips, small moans escaping him. Viktor loved them. Wanted to hear more of them.   
  
“God Yuuri, look at you...” he was panting, his hand moving over Yuuri's body. “You feel so good. Amazing.” Yuuri twitched at the praise. There was that sly smile on Viktor again. He knew what made Yuuri tick. Yuuri wrapped his legs aroud Viktor pulling him closer, making him go deeper until he was gasping for air each time Viktor hit his prostate, making him see stars. Viktor kissed him, the constant clenching around his cock was enough to make him come with a groan. The filling sensation was enough to drag Yuuri along. Viktor fucked him through his high. He fell on Yuuri out of breath. Exhaustion finally overpowering him.   
  
“Viktor- air...breathing... very important...”  
  
“Oh yes, of course! Breathing, very important, right! ” Viktor rolled off him and went under the covers. They both felt their limbs heavy as rocks.   
“We should do this more often...” Yuuri said in a drowsy voice.   
  
“Which of the two?”  
  
“Both. But next time I'm top.  
  
“If you land the Quad lutz perfectly and in one go...”  
  
“Viktor!”  
  
“Yes, Yuuri.”  
  
“Goodnight Viktor.”  
  
“Goodnight love.”  
  
Yuuri did not have the energy to argue. It was on! He would just have to show him that he could do it, could do him. Yuuri drifted off with the thought of them pair skating. Knowing that Viktor was not against it made him fall asleep with a smile on his face.  


 


End file.
